


Breaking Point

by MaggiesAngel



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas Party, F/M, Feels, Fighting, Fingerfucking, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmgilbert73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmgilbert73/gifts).



> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

Tom sighed as he remembered the voicemail he had received this afternoon. “Hi, Tom. It’s me. Again.” A soft sigh. “I don’t know when you’re flying home since you haven’t returned my messages. Or texts. Neither has Luke.” Another soft sigh and he could picture her running a hand through her hair. “Tonight is Ben’s Christmas party. I’m going. Since I don’t know if you’re going to be home, I’m not waiting around for an answer from you to see if you’re coming with me. If you are…just remember it’s a Christmas-theme costume party…I miss you, Tom. I love you.”

He was driving through the streets of London, headed for Benedict’s house. Tom knew that he and Maria had been drifting apart with how much he had been working lately, but he did not think it had been as bad as she made it out to be. Pulling into the drive at Benedict’s house, he parked his Jag and let out a long breath before walking up to the front door.

Since he was late, the party was already well underway. When Ben saw him, he smiled broadly, coming over to give him a smile. “Tom! I’m glad you could make it!” he exclaimed. “When Maria arrived, she wasn’t sure if you were coming,” Ben finished, pulling back to study his friend’s face.

Grimacing slightly, Tom sighed. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he replied sheepishly.

“Tom…” Lowering his voice, Ben’s voice was gentle as he asked, “Is everything all right with you and Maria?” he asked softly.

Running a hand through his hair, he smiled softly. “I didn’t realize how much time I’ve spent on the road,” he replied softly. “Or how much it was affecting her. It’s my fault.”

Nodding, Benedict smiled softly. “Then I’m glad you’re home for a while,” he replied, imagining his friend’s response when he saw what his girlfriend was wearing for the party tonight, especially since Tom had dressed conservatively as a Victorian-era caroler.

“So am I,” Tom replied with a grin.

He headed farther inside, smiling and greeting those he knew, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Maria dancing. The smile drained from Tom’s face, his eyes flashing dark, as he studied her dancing with a group of others in the middle of the room. Maria wore a one-piece, halter jumpsuit. It had short-shorts, and the back scooped low, was a Santa-costume theme with a thick black belt circling her small waist, and Maria had the hood off her head, hanging down over her back as she danced. It showed a lot of her cleavage, was tight, and she had paired it with her knee-high red velvet boots. The red looked incredible against her lightly tanned skin and dark hair.

Turning, Maria spotted him, saw the look, and debated as her body slowed. She was angry with him, had partially chosen this outfit for that reason. Even if Tom hadn’t come to the party tonight, she knew, surrounded by their mutual friends, she was safe enough and no one would bother her. And if Tom had arrived, she might finally get a reaction out of him.

Tom crooked a finger at her, his jaw clenching slightly, and Maria shook her head at him, raising an eyebrow. The music changed, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-ChyVXzbjA coming over the speakers, and Maria continued to dance. She could almost hear the growl from across the room as she turned her back to him, and it took seconds before she could feel his body pressed against the back of hers.

“Are you working at taunting me, woman?” he growled in her ear, voice low so only she would hear him.

“I came to a party to enjoy myself,” she murmured back. “And as far as I knew, I was coming alone, Tom.” 

The growl that rumbled low in his chest at her response made the hair on her body raise. “So, you wore that to entice others?” he asked, tightening his arm around her waist.

“I wore this to make myself feel better,” Maria replied, voice almost challenging. “I wanted to remember what it was like to feel sexy, Tom. To be looked at like someone wants me. And I’m safe enough here to do it.”

Rubbing his erection on her ass, Tom swept her hair off her neck, biting lightly on her spine, growling so that the vibrations ran down her body. “Mission accomplished, my darling,” he rumbled.

Squirming in his arms, she fought the shudder that wanted to run down her body at that, hating that he still knew how to turn her on so easily. Maria was panting and wet in seconds, and she turned in his arms to face him. “Convenient, now that you’re home,” she muttered, staring into his eyes, the same height in her heels. “Where have you been up until now?”

Pulling away from him, she walked to the kitchen, stalking purposely to put a good sway to her hips. In the kitchen, she poured herself a drink and sipped at it. Tom walked in quickly behind her, glancing at the two other people who were in the room, who quickly left before he turned to her. “Maria…”

“Don’t, Tom,” she muttered. “I don’t want to have this fight here.”

“Who says it’s going to be a fight?” he replied in surprise.

Glaring at him, she seemed surprised. “You mean to tell me you’re not upset I’m wearing this?” she said with doubt. “I saw that look in your eyes when you saw me, Tom.” Setting down her glass, she ran her hands over her breasts, down her body, her fingers grazing her thighs at the end, watching as his eyes followed the path she traced.

His jaw was clenching again. “Maybe it’s best we go,” he replied, voice dropping again.

“What if I’m not ready to leave yet?” she challenged.

Narrowing his gaze, Tom stalked over to her and pressed her into the counter, his arms on either side of her body. “I know I’ve been neglecting you, Maria,” he murmured. “It wasn’t my intent, and I’m sorry. But you and I both know you wore that tonight in the hopes I would be here, and that you could entice me with it. Well, darling, as I said, mission accomplished. So, either you get your coat, or I will throw you over my shoulder and take you upstairs and take you here. Your choice…”

Gritting her teeth and glaring at him, Maria was set to shoot back a scathing retort when Benedict walked into the kitchen and paused in the doorway as he took in the scene. Glancing behind him, he sighed softly. “The pair of you need to talk this out,” he muttered softly. “Or fight it out. Or quite honestly, fuck it out. But, we all know, it’s not going to happen here, because neither of you wants to cause a scene. So as much as I love you both and I’m glad you came to the party… Go home.”

Letting out a long breath, Maria looked off to the side, her face flushed slightly before she slipped out from behind Tom. “I’ll get my coat and meet you there.”

“You’ll get your coat and meet me at the door,” he growled. “We can get your car tomorrow.”

Turning to glare at him, Maria was about to speak, but Benedict touched her arm and kissed the side of her head. “It’ll be safe here, darling,” he assured. “Leave me the keys, I’ll pull it into the garage.”

Shaking her head, Maria gritted her teeth and sighed. “Fine,” she muttered. Stalking to the front entry, she got her coat and pulled it on, handing her keys over to Benedict and glancing at Tom, whose eyes had not left her. “Sorry about this, Ben.”

Pulling her in for a hug, he smiled gently and whispered to her, “But not entirely.” Kissing her forehead, he said, “Call me tomorrow, and we’ll figure out your car. You two can come by for brunch.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, turning and heading outside.

Seeing his white Jaguar, Maria headed that way, hugging her long leather trench coat to her body. Tom met her at the car, having left it locked until he reached it, opening the door for her. Maria slid into the front seat, ignoring him and buckling in as Tom quickly strode around the car. The drive back to his house was short but silent.

Maria let herself out and into the house, hanging her coat and upstairs to the bedroom. She could hear Tom keeping pace behind her after hanging up his own coat, and just as she took off the hood, Tom pinned her to the bedroom wall.

“Are you going to talk to me?” he growled.

“About what, Tom?” she asked, matching his anger with her own. “The fact that I get one or two-word answers in texts? The fact that you barely call me back, and when you do, you’re distracted? The fact that I feel like I’m the only one in this relationship anymore? Pick one, Tom. Which would you like to talk about?”

Wrapping a hand in the back of her long hair, he gritted his teeth. “We’ve been on completely opposite sleep schedules, Maria,” he reasoned. “I didn’t want to keep you up when we both know you need your sleep, or you can’t function. I’m sorry about the texts, that is completely my fault, you’re right. But you are not the only one in this relationship.”

“Then stop leaving me behind,” she argued, shoving at him, making Tom grab her arms and pin them above her head. “For fuck’s sake, I am not a doll you can pick up when you feel like fucking and leave behind when you don’t want me. You invited me to live with you, and ever since then, it’s like you don’t give a shit. Maybe I need to go and get my own place again. It’s like you paid more attention when you didn’t know where I was all the time.”

“You’re not leaving,” he growled, leaning heavily into her body.

Her arms struggled against his, and since his grip wasn’t that tight, Maria managed to get her arms free, and she shoved him again, hard. “Then grow the fuck up, Tom!” she yelled, getting into his face. “If all you want is a sex toy, I can buy you one of those and leave.”

Maria’s threat of leaving again, had him growling, and he pushed her into the wall, gripping her wrists tightly above her head in a bruising grip, reaching down with his other hand to pull her one leg around his waist, making her wrap both around him. Tom ground his pelvis into hers, leaving her breathless. “You’re. Not. Leaving,” he snarled against her lips, punctuating each word by driving his hips into hers.

Her voice was husky, and she fought a moan as she said, “And how are you gonna make me stay, Tom?”

Leaning forward to bury his lips against her neck, he bit down, hard enough to mark her, drawing a moan from her chest. “I think I need to remind you, my darling pet,” he murmured, swirling his tongue over her ear as his free hand came up to grip and tug at her hair, drawing another long sound out of her. “I have neglected you, haven’t I Maria? Have you been laying in that bed, all alone, night after night, your body aching?” he asked, suckling on her skin.

“I’ve been taking care of myself,” she whispered back, feeling him buck into her hard at the announcement, his erection grinding into her.

“Tsk, tsk, darling. And have you managed, with those short little fingers of yours, to find that spot so deep inside of you?” he asked, his mouth coming up to hover over hers, staring deep into her eyes as he thrust against her again. “The one the aches so very badly, that you beg for me to touch?”

Maria whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to push her head back into the wall, but Tom’s grip on her hair tightened, making her eyes fly open to stare into his eyes. “No, fucking dammit,” she whined.

Grinning devilishly, Tom thrust against her again, feeling her body shiver. “That costume is so thin, isn’t it, Maria?” he asked, voice deep, dipping down to bite at her collarbone. “You can feel me right up against your clit when I thrust, can’t you?”

As he pushed against her again, her thighs clenched around his waist, her hands fisting above her head, and she knew her nipples were visible through the top. “Yessss,” she whispered.

“Shall I bring you here? Against the wall? Still fully clothed?” he wondered aloud, the hand leaving her hair to trail over her neck, slipping inside to cup one of her breasts firmly, pulling on her nipple, making her cry out, her hips bucking against him. “I don’t think it will take too much longer.”

“It won’t,” she agreed. “But please… Tom, I’ve missed you. I need something more than I can do myself…”

Reaching up quickly to untie the halter top, Tom bent to bite at her breast, suckling to make certain he marked her, hearing Maria whimper, her hips moving restlessly against him. Sliding his hand lower, he felt the soaked fabric between her legs and smiled, capturing her mouth as he slid his hand inside her costume and plunged two fingers deep inside of her and she cried out. His thumb teased her, and Maria’s body arched, moving and riding his fingers, her arms struggling, desperate to hold him.

Drawing back from his mouth, she started chanting, “Please, please, please…”

Tom buried his mouth into her hair and slid into a third finger, curling all three to tap that area he knew she so desperately needed touched. Maria’s soft squeal in his ear made him smile, and he growled, “Come on, pet. Come for me. Let me feel that release you’re just dying to let go.” Shoving his fingers harder and faster, he could hear the sucking sounds of her pussy on him, and he grinned. “You’re right there, darling. Come. Now!”

Biting his shoulder, Maria felt her body’s release flow from between her legs, soaking her costume and Tom’s hand, her hips bucking against him as she screamed in his ear. Her legs locked tight around him as her release ran through her, then relaxed, and her head fell backward, soft whimpers falling from her lips.

Releasing her arms, Tom wrapped both arms around her body, supporting her as he walked them over to the bed and laying her on it. Stripping out of his own clothes, he watched as Maria lay panting, watching him through half-lidded eyes, a small grin playing on his face. He knew that if she was this far gone from an orgasm, she had definitely not had one in a while, and he felt guilt gnawing at him. Carefully opening the belt of her costume, he peeled it from her body, unzipping her boots and setting them off to the side and stripping his own clothes off, before lifting her again and carefully laying her in the middle of the bed.

Laying over her gently, Tom brushed the hair back from her face. Kissing her, he smiled to himself when she quickly deepened the kiss, gripping his hair and whining softly. He returned the kiss, pulling back when she needed air, and whispered, “What do you need, my pet? Tell me…Whatever you need tonight is yours.”

Maria’s eyes rolled back at being given the reigns, and she looked at him, licking her lips. “It’s been two months,” she whispered hoarsely. “I need you. Just…just take me.”

Groaning at the thought, Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, biting her lips, his hands cupping and pinching her nipples. Knowing her favourite position was not on her back, he drew her up with his hands behind her head until she was sitting, then drew back. “Hands and knees, pet. Head near the mattress,” he growled.

Maria shivered but eagerly complied, her hands out in front of her body. Tom stared at the image she made, his erection nearly painful. He had wanted her since he had first noticed her in the costume tonight, but Maria was right: he had treated her badly, and neglected her severely. She was the priority. Luckily, she was a book he had studied well and knew what she loved best.

Bringing down a hand across her ass hard, he heard her swift intake of breath, watched her hips roll, and the skin pinken. He rubbed it gently, before bringing his other hand down even harder on her other cheek, a soft whimper of pleasure coming from her chest. “Yes, pet?”

“Yes,” she whispered, her body following his palm as he caressed her.

Smiling, he began spanking her in earnest, not stopping to caress, until her skin went from pink to red, his own palms stinging, and he heard groans coming from deep in her chest, noticed her hands clutching the sheets. When her mantra of “Please, please, please, please,” could be heard, he stopped, grabbing her hair and pulling her upright, her back against his chest, her flaming ass pressed tight to his groin, making her twitch as he kissed her deeply, eating the whimpers from her mouth.

Pulling away, he pushed her back down, and she fell into the position she knew he wanted. Without warning, Tom was buried, balls-deep, inside of her, making Maria cry out in surprise, her body clenched around him. Her body struggled to accept him, it had been so long, and Tom groaned, knowing she had not even put a toy inside of her the entire time he had been gone. He paused, was going to give her a moment, but she squirmed, and he knew she wanted to feel the ache of him for days to come.

Grabbing her hair in one hand, he pulled her hair to use it for leverage, he started pumping hard, bringing his hand down to continue marking her ass. Each time it landed, he felt her clench around him, heard the deep sound in her chest, and Tom knew it would not take her long to reach her next peak. Sliding a hand down over her hip, he started slapping her clit in time with his thrusts, pulling on her hair harder. “Come on, darling,” he whispered, his voice hoarse as she clenched tight around him. “You’re right there, pet. Be a good girl for me, and show me how beautiful you are…”

His words, along with the feeling of him slamming into her burning ass, his hand pulling on her hair so tightly, and one final slap on her clit brought Maria in a screaming wave, her body gushing out once again as she drove her body back into his. She purposely tightened her cunt around him, hearing him curse as he rutted hard a few more thrusts, and she felt him spurting, his warmth coating her insides.

With a heavy groan, Tom braced his arms on the bed, keeping his weight off of her, but relishing in Maria’s warmth for a moment, not wanting to leave her body yet. After a moment, and a long groan, he slid off to the side, pulling Maria directly onto his chest, looking down at her.

Tilting her chin so that she was meeting his eyes, he let out a long sigh. “I am so sorry, darling,” he murmured. “I should have thought about how my being gone for such long periods was affecting you. That is entirely my fault.”

“I shouldn’t have let it come out tonight, though,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to ruin the party. I just…”

“You hit your breaking point,” Tom finished when her voice died off. “And you had every right to. From now on, if I must be gone that long, you’re coming with me. And we’ll talk more when I’m gone if you’re staying home. Video chat, whatever you need. I promise. Because I cannot lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, Tom,” she murmured. Pulling herself up his body, she hovered over his lips, she smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Maria.”


End file.
